A Proposition
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: Cooper always felt incredibly close to his younger brother, Blaine despite the twelve years between them. So when Cooper returns home for one of his rare visits, he discovers that he doesn't know Blaine as well as he thought. But where does NYC come in?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, would I be writing a fanfic about it? Well yes, I would, but that's beside the point.**_

**~O~O~O~**

"I missed you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, holding his boyfriend tighter and nuzzling into his neck.

"I missed you too Kurt," Blaine whispered back, snuggling closer into Kurt, glad to be the little spoon this time. Burt and Carole had given Kurt permission to stay over at Blaine's house after Sugar's party earlier that night, due to the fact that Finn was allowed to stay over at Rachel's for the night, and now they were spooning on Blaine's bed, talking drowsily, just glad to be in each other's presence without Blaine either being in pain or high off of painkillers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~O~O~O~**

Cooper Anderson was in a good mood. Not only was he going home for the first time in over a year, but he was also going to be able to hang out with his younger brother, Blaine. Cooper liked to think that despite living an eleven hour car ride away from each other, and not being able to talk too incredibly much due to busy schedules, that he and Blaine were pretty close. Cooper was twelve when Blaine was born, so they had a pretty big age gap between them, but Cooper had always absolutely adored his little brother. So whenever he had a chance like this one to go home and surprise his little brother with a visit, even though he just had eye surgery, he acted on it, which was why he was driving up the Anderson's driveway at 9:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning.

Cooper grinned as he got out of his car, and walked quietly to the front door of the house. He knew that his parents were out of town that week, so he just used his key to let himself in. Cooper never really understood why Blaine and their father really stopped talking to each other a few months after Blaine turned thirteen, but he never really questioned it, he just assumed that their dad would have preferred it if Blaine was more into sports than music and theatre. As he shut the door carefully behind him, he thought about the things that he and Blaine could do that weekend. Have movie nights, go to the mall, hang out, talk about girls, Cooper would even be able to question Blaine as to why an attractive young man like himself didn't have a girlfriend yet, he would even be able to tell Blaine all about his own girlfriend, a woman his age named Alice, who was a New York City cop, and to be quite honest one of the absolute best people Cooper had ever met. Funny, sweet, smart, but with this tough streak that especially came out when she was on the job.

Cooper made his way up the stairs, stopping in his own old bedroom that he always stayed in to toss his bag and sneaking over to Blaine's room, where he planned on waking him like he always did, quietly opening the door before all of a sudden switching on the lights and shouting "BLAINERS!" before jumping onto Blaine's bed himself (he wouldn't tackle him this time due to the fact that he just got out of the hospital).

What Cooper didn't expect however, was for there to be two bodies in Blaine's bed when he opened up the door. Two distinctly _male _bodies, if his eyes did not deceive him. Two distinctly male bodies _spooning _on Blaine's bed, both in various states of undress. He especially did not expect to see this sight when he thought that his younger brother was straight.

"Holy shit," Cooper muttered, before slowly backing out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Walking into his old bedroom, he sat down on his bed, and it suddenly made sense to him. Why Blaine and their highly homophobic father stopped talking. Why Blaine never had a girlfriend. Why Blaine had _never _seemed to even show the slightest bit of interest in girls.

His little brother was gay. And likely in a relationship if what he just walked in on proved anything. He didn't have a problem with it, he had friends who were gay, heck, he was best man in his friend Grant's wedding to his husband Leo.

But why hadn't Blaine told him?

**~O~O~O~**

Blaine sighed, snuggling back into the warmth of his boyfriend's arms, breathing in the smell that was purely Kurt.

"Morning handsome," Kurt mumble in his ear, and Blaine smiled, rolling over in Kurt's arms to kiss him, before smiling sleepily.

"How about we get some clothes other than just boxers on and go get some breakfast," he suggested, stretching, and Kurt smiled, unwrapping his arms from around Blaine's torso, and sitting up.

"I like that idea," he said, and he turned to Blaine, "Do you have a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt I could borrow?" he asked, and Blaine nodded, grabbing a pair of sweats for himself, and the requested clothes for Kurt before pulling them on, and heading to the door.

The pair headed down to the kitchen, where Blaine started to gather the ingredients for pancakes, and when he was starting to mix the batter, Kurt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine was about to say something when a voice behind them spoke.

"Well Blainers, as much as I love seeing my little brother, I must say that you have some explaining to do," the voice said, and both Blaine and Kurt turned around suddenly, to see a young man standing there, leaning against the doorframe, looking between them with a small smile playing on his lips.

**~O~O~O~**

Cooper couldn't help it. He loved Blaine, he really did, and yes he was annoyed that he wasn't aware of any of what was going on in front of him, but the look and Blaine and the other guy's faces were priceless.

"Cooper," Blaine whispered, his eyes wide, and the brunette turned his head to look at Blaine, a look of confusion on his face, before looking at Cooper and smiling.

"Well I'm Kurt, I've heard a lot about you," Kurt said, and Cooper smiled back, before looking at Blaine.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Blainers, and like I said, you have a lot of explaining to do, especially since when I was about to do my standard waking of you via tackle, but I decided to go against it when I saw two people in your bed, which is especially confusing when the other one is a guy and the last time I checked, you were straight," he said, and Blaine visibly paled, while Kurt turned to look at Blaine, one eyebrow raised.

"Um, how about we sit down and I can explain?" Blaine said, it sounding more like a question than a statement, and the other two nodded, and they all headed over to the small round table in the corner of the kitchen, and sitting down before both Kurt and Cooper turned to Blaine.

"Well, um, Cooper I'm gay," he mumbled, and Cooper let out a small chuckle.

"I don't care about that Blaine, I'm not Dad, now how about you introduce me to this young man here, and then explain why I hadn't heard about this until this morning," he said, and Blaine nodded, swallowing.

"Well, Kurt, this is my brother Cooper, and Cooper, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," he said, and Cooper held out his hand to shake Kurt's who shook it as well, before turning to Blaine.

"Well Blaine, I think that I would also like to know why it seems that not only your brother didn't know even who I am, let alone that you were gay, but also why I didn't know that he didn't know despite how much you talk about him," he said, and Blaine nodded, turning back to both of them, but before Blaine could open his mouth, Cooper spoke.

"How about you just start with when you knew you were gay and we just go from there?" he asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Well I think that actually knew that I was gay when I was around twelve, but I didn't actually come out until I was thirteen, and not only did I lose most of my friends, but Dad has pretty much hated me ever since. We don't talk unless strictly necessary, he refuses to refer to Kurt as my boyfriend, keeps on trying to set me up with his friends' daughters, and has been unable to get his head around the concept that there is nothing wrong with being gay. At the Sadie Hawkins dance later that year, my friend Jordan, the only other gay guy at the school," he said, but Cooper interrupted him.

"I thought that Jordan was a girl," he said, confused, but Blaine shook his head.

"You never actually asked, so I never specified. I was worried that you may have reacted like Dad," he said, shuddering before continuing, "But we got beaten up really badly after the dance. I think that he got away with a broken arm and a few stitches, but I had a broken leg, three cracked ribs, a concussion, and I had to get a ton of stitches, and was bruised everywhere," he said, and Kurt reached over to squeeze his hand, but Cooper interrupted again.

"I thought that you were in a bad car accident?" he asked, and Blaine shook his head.

"No, the injuries were from three homophobic eighth graders. It was the near end of the year, so I ended up transferring to Dalton the next school year, but had to redo eighth grade because of my injuries and the fact that I failed pretty much all of the second semester. Jordan ended up moving to New York with his mom, he still lives in the city, and we text occasionally nowadays, as well as being friends on facebook. Kurt and I met last year when he came to spy on the Warblers for the New Directions, and we became friends," Blaine said, smiling, before glancing at Kurt and smiling, "Kurt ended up transferring to Dalton due to issues at McKinley, and we started to go out several months later, right before Regionals that year," he said, and Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"So you've been in a steady relationship longer than I've even known Alice, and you are just telling me now?" he asked, and Blaine nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Kurt transferred back to McKinley though, and the New Directions went to Nationals, where they got twelfth, and I ended up transferring to McKinley myself in the fall, which you know already. We won at sectionals, and Regionals is coming up. And you know about me having to have surgery on my eye, because Sebastian threw a tainted slushie at me and scraped my cornea," Blaine said, and Kurt glowered at Sebastian's name, "and now here we are, sitting at this kitchen table while I'm wanting to make pancakes." Blaine said, and Cooper smiled.

"Well I can hardly say that I'm not annoyed that you waited this long to tell me all this, but go make your pancakes and I'll go unpack," Cooper said, standing up, while looking at the couple sitting at the table.

**~O~O~O~**

"So Kurt, are you a junior like Blaine?" Cooper asked as they sat around the table, eating the pancakes Blaine had made and drinking mugs of coffee.

"Actually no, I'm a senior," Kurt said, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"And he's a finalist for NYADA," Blaine said, the pride evident in his voice.

"You want to go to college in New York?" Cooper asked, his attention immediately grabbed, "What do you want to do?" he asked, and Blaine chuckled.

"Cooper lives in the city and absolutely loves it there," Blaine said, and Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, I want to go into Broadway acting, and hope to get into NYADA, if not Julliard I guess," he said, and Cooper grinned, a plan formulating in his head already.

**~O~O~O~**

_**A/N: So I know that if Sugar's party was actually on Valentine's Day then Cooper would have arrived on a Wednesday, but for my purposes either the actual days of the week are skewed, or Sugar's party was on that Friday night.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Once again, I don't own Glee!**_

**~O~O~O~**

The next evening, Blaine and Cooper were sitting on the couch in their living room watching a movie when their parents came home from whatever trip they were on this time.

"Oh Cooper darling, why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Rose Anderson asks, pulling her older son into a tight hug, Patrick Anderson smiling warmly at his older son.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Cooper said politely, a little less warmly than normal, but he felt that it was justified due to the way they acted towards Blaine he thought, but hugged his mother none the less.

"I'm going upstairs to finish homework," Blaine said suddenly, and Cooper frowned slightly but when Blaine sent him a look that clearly said "_I'll tell you later, just go with it." _He put back on his previous expression, and sat back down, ready to deal with at least a half hour of trying to convince his parents to go with his plan.

A plan for Blaine to move with him to New York. He knew that they wouldn't be the easiest to convince, but he knew that he wanted to do it. For Blaine at least. Cooper lived in a two bedroom flat in New York City, only one of which has been occupied since his roommate Ron moved in with his girlfriend a few years back, and he had just been using it as a seldom used guest bedroom since then. But he lived in a decent school district, and if Blaine did his senior year of high school in New York, not only would the transition from going to high school in small town Ohio to college in New York City easier, but it would be less expensive as well. That's what he planned on telling his parents at least. He had gotten to know Kurt a bit more since the previous morning, and he could tell that he and Blaine were just about as perfect as they could get for each other and pretty in love too. Now Cooper had a soft spot for his brother, and he knew from experience that trying to go to college in New York when you were in a relationship with someone in high school in Ohio didn't tend to work out well. He had broken up with his girlfriend of two years, Sylvie, when he was a freshman in college at medical college in the city himself. He had truly loved Sylvie, but the distance put a new strain on their relationship that ultimately was its downfall, and he didn't want that to happen to Kurt and Blaine.

**~O~O~O~**

Blaine was lying down on his bed talking to Kurt on the phone when Cooper made his way up to his younger brother's bedroom. At least Cooper assumed it was Kurt after hearing the last part of the conversation when he opened the door. If not, he would need to have a talking to with his brother.

"Yes, I love you too babe," pause, "Yes, I'll see you at school tomorrow, but I have to go, Cooper is staring at me from the doorway," a few nods, "Yes, yes, I will. Goodnight to you too, I love you," there was another pause and Blaine hung up, a fond smile on his face.

"Kurt says hi," he said, and Cooper smiled, stepping into Blaine's room and sitting on the bed next to him, making sure to close the door behind him.

"You really love him don't you?" Cooper asked, and Blaine nodded.

"I do, at times I wish I wasn't such an idiot last year and it didn't take him singing a song about a dead bird for me to realize it," he said, and Cooper chuckled.

"Well everyone has those moments," he said, before getting serious, "But I have a rather serious question for you Blaine," Cooper said, and Blaine paled a little, and Cooper had to smile a bit, having a feeling that he knew what Blaine was thinking of, "And no, it isn't about sex, I have a feeling after walking in on you yesterday that you guys have already done that," Blaine flushed, and Cooper smiled, having taken that as his answer, "But seriously. What would you think about moving to New York to live with me next year?" he asked.

The look on Blaine's face was priceless. His jaw dropped a slight bit, and his eyes grew slightly wide, before he grinned widely.

"Seriously?" he asked, and Cooper nodded, smiling.

"Seriously."

"That would be like, fantastic," he said, before frowning, "What about Mom and Dad? They wouldn't agree to this," he said, looking slightly downcast.

"But what if they agreed to it not five minutes ago?" Cooper asked, tilting his head a little before smiling at the look of utter happiness on Blaine's face.

"Yes. I'd love to. No question," he said, before jumping up to hug his brother, who grinned. When he stepped back he still had a look of pure joy on his face, and spoke again, "How'd you convince them though? Not that it matters, but still." He said, and Cooper shrugged.

"Dad was pretty easy to convince. I conveniently forgot to mention Kurt, and I think that he just kinda wants you out," Cooper said, frowning slightly, "But with Mom I mentioned how college prices would be lower for you next year since you want to go to college there next year, and how it would be an easier transition for you in the long run, and she agreed,' Cooper said, and Blaine grinned once again.

"You are like the best brother ever. I can't wait to tell Kurt," he said, and gave his brother yet another hug.

**~O~O~O~**

_The next day after school, Kurt and Blaine headed to the Lima Bean so they could pick up their regular post-school coffees._

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said as he took a sip of his medium drip, looking at Kurt from across their usual table.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked, wondering what his boyfriend was so happy about. Blaine had been unusually chipper all day. He was normally pretty happy, but this was a bit more than usual.

"What would you say if I said that I may be moving over the summer?" he asked, and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, really wondering what Blaine was talking about now, before shrugging.

"I don't know. It depends on where," Kurt said, before adding on, "Because if you even think about saying California I might have to hurt you. I don't think that I could stand being on completely opposite sides of the country from you. Being as far as we will is going to be hard enough," Kurt said, and much to his confusion Blaine grinned even wider.

"Well, what if I said New York?" Blaine asked innocently, and Kurt almost dropped his coffee in surprise, and Blaine laughed a bit.

"Are you serious? Because if you aren't, I might have to stop talking to you for a few days," Kurt said, and Blaine grinned impossibly wider.

"I'm dead serious. Cooper offered for me to move into his flat with him for my senior year," Blaine said, and before he had time to really react, Kurt let out a squeal, before setting his coffee down, and grabbing both of Blaine's hands with his and whispering loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"If we weren't sitting on opposite sides of this table right now, I would be kissing you," he whispered, and Blaine turned a bright pink, but was still grinning, "And once the shock of this dies down a little itsy bit, and we are out of here, I will be." Kurt whispered again, and Blaine chuckled a bit, knowing that this side of Kurt didn't come out that often, but he had to love it when it did.

"Well do you want to get out of here then?" he asked, and Kurt nodded, standing up himself before picking up his coffee, and they both walked out the door, much happier than when they arrived.

**~O~O~O~**

_**A/N: And here's chapter two! I hate to say this but please, please, please don't expect updates to be this close together normally. I love prompt updates as much as everyone, but I have school and my non fanfic related life to deal with as well, so although I'll be writing this whenever I get the chance, I can't promise that chapters will be up on a day-to-day or every-other-day basis. But thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! It means a lot!**_

_**-Elizabeth**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**_

_**A/N: I meant to get this out yesterday, but I'm rather scatterbrained at the moment, and finding out that not only is J.K. Rowling writing a completely new book (which I' going to read despite it not being Harry Potter), but Starkid is also doing another musical, and I've been fangirling since then :) On a completely different subject, I'm going to be posting my fics as well as my fanart (when I scan them into my computer) on my tumblr, and if you want to check them out here's my url (just remove spaces):**_

_**http : / / omg-bannana . tumblr . com**_

_**But after that abnormally long author's note, here's the chapter!**_

**~O~O~O~**

When Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room the next day, the whole room was in a fuss. Regionals were coming up that weekend, and all of the New Directions were freaking out. They had their set list decided, but they still had to figure out choreography and keep the set list safe, as it was going to be their ticket to Nationals this year, which was once again being held in New York.

"Blaine, Kurt! Sit down, we have things to discuss before going back to rehearsing," Mr. Schue said, and their headed to their regular seats, sitting down before Mr. Schue continued.

"Well, although we haven't even gotten to Nationals yet, I think that we should nominate next year's lead singers, as most of you are graduating this year, and I think that it would be better to do this now, with this group, rather than next year with the new group," he said, and everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and Mr. Schue picked up a sheet of paper, and read off of it.

"Well, as all the senior know already, and the rest of you are about to find out, we had them do a small vote on who will be the male and female leads for the next year, and they are," there was a slight pause, as all of the underclassmen other than Blaine lent forward in their seats a little bit, hoping to be picked, "Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine Anderson," Mr. Schue read, and everyone clapped, and Tina wore a rather vibrant grin, and Mike kissed her cheek, but Blaine frowned a bit.

"Um, could I say something?" Blaine asked, and everyone nodded, looking at him before noticing his slightly troubled expression and frowning a little themselves.

"Well as much as I'd like to thank you for voting for me to be the male lead, I can't accept the position," Blaine said, and a few 'Why's' and 'Why not's' were heard throughout the room before he continued.

"I'm not going to be going to McKinley next year," he said, and at the expressions on some of their faces, betrayal, shock and confusion among them, he quickly tacked on, "I'm not going back to Dalton though, my older brother Cooper, who lives in New York offered for me to go live with him next year in the city," he said, and took a deep breath before continuing, "and I accepted his offer," Blaine said, and the members of New Directions just looked at him for a second, before Finn spoke.

"Well, I can't say that any of us were expecting you to say that dude, but who'll be the lead then?" he asked, and Mr. Schue spoke.

"Then we would like to ask Artie to take the position," he said, and Artie grinned.

"I'd love to Mr. Schue," he said, before turning to Blaine, "That's really cool though Blaine, good for you,' he said, and the others of the club nodded in agreement.

"Well how about we get practicing!" Rachel exclaimed, and then all nodded in agreement, getting up and heading to the stage.

**~O~O~O~**

Later that day, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn were all at the Lima Bean getting a post-school coffee, when up walked several blazer-clad teens.

"Jeff, Nick, Trent, David, what a surprise to see you here, normally Sebastian's the Warbler who graces our presence, he really doesn't seem to leave this shop at times," Kurt said when the four Warblers approached their set of chairs. Although Blaine had forgiven the four of them as well as some of the other older Warblers that he was friends with, Kurt was still slightly annoyed with them after the whole slushie-ing incident.

"Hello Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel," Trent responded, ignoring the slight jab towards them and gesturing to the other chairs, "mind if we join you?" he asked, and the New Directions members shugged, and the Warblers sat down.

"We weren't discussing glee so it doesn't really matter, " Rachel said, and Blaine rolled his eyes, having a feeling about what was bound to come next, "We were just discussing Blaine and his plans to move to New York this summer," she said, and four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"What?" Nick and Jeff asked simultaneously, while both Trent and David's jaws dropped a slight bit.

"I thought that you might be coming back to Dalton next year," Jeff said frowning, and Blaine looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"I never said that, if I was staying in Ohio I'd still be attending McKinley most likely, plus to be quite honest, all of you guys kinda blew your chance with the slushie," he said, and they at least had the sense to look a bit guilty, "I mean, I'm still friends with you guys, but I'm not going back to school there. But Cooper offered for me to move into his apartment in the city with him and his girlfriend Alice when she moves in over the summer, and I'll go to school there in the fall, and figure out my own living plan for when I go to college there in two years. Plus, I'll be in the same city as Kurt, opposed to in a completely different state, and not only will college cost be less, but I'll also know my way around the city," Blaine said, and Kurt grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Oh, okay," Jeff said, looking a bit like a wounded puppy, but David cut in.

"Well we should get headed back to Dalton," he said, and with that the four left, bidding the others goodbye quickly and leaving with their coffees, leaving their four rivals in their wake.

**~O~O~O~**

_**A/N part two: So I feel like I should let you guys know about how this will be when it comes to cannon and such. It is cannon up to Heart, but after that I might be taking little bits and pieces from other episodes, such as competition songs for Regionals, and having the rest follow the plot line I came up with.**_

_**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed, it means a lot :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**_

_**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a horrible human being. I meant to update much sooner, but then I (once again) started to just write a one-shot to get a plot bunny out of my head, but it (once again) expanded into a six thousand word first chapter, and (yet another) unpublished WIP. So here is the next chapter, and I apologize for it taking so long.**_

**~O~O~O~**

Blaine and Cooper were visiting one of their favorite childhood ice cream parlors when they ran into him.

"I'd like a medium mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone," Cooper said to the young woman behind the counter when he heard a voice behind him and Blaine.

"Well fancy meeting you here Blaine," the voice said, and both of the Anderson brothers turned around, just to be faced with a teenage boy with a slightly smug smile and a Dalton blazer.

"Sebastian," Blaine said stiffly, and Cooper noticed the change in his posture and attitude immediately, his sudden change from being smiling and carefree to a locked jaw and slightly stiff posture.

"Wait," Cooper said, the name Sebastian registering in his memory, "Is this the asshole that caused you to have to get surgery on your eye?" Cooper asked, and Blaine nodded.

"And who are you?" Sebastian asked, looking at Cooper with a look of slight inerest, like he was some interesting specimen of animal at a zoo.

"Well, I could say several things, such as a person who wishes to punch your face in," Cooper said, and he saw Sebastian's eyes widen slightly in surprise, "or a Dalton Academy alumni who is on very good terms with a good amount of the faculty, including the headmaster," he said, and Sebastian's eyes grew slightly larger once again, "but I think it may be better to start with my name, I do have enough manners to at least introduce myself to people before injuring them," he said, and Cooper noticed Blaine smile slightly out of the corner of his eye, and reaching to grab their ice creams from the woman behind the register.

"How about we continue this outside," Blaine said in a falsely cheery tone, and Cooper nodded stiffly before heading out the door of the ice cream parlor and turning to face Sebastian again.

"I am Doctor Cooper Anderson," he said, and as he measured Sebastian's expression, he crossed his arms, "and Blaine here's overly protective older brother," he said, and Sebastian paled slightly before he spoke.

"Well although that's all very nice to know," he said, regaining a little of his cocky demeanor, "I just wanted to know whether or not it was true that Blaine was moving to New York with Captain Gay face, Princess Priss and that gargantuan step-brother of his?" he asked, and Cooper noticed Blaine's facial expression change once again, this time to something darker.

"Actually," Blaine cut in before Cooper could retort, "I am moving to New York for my senior year, and I am going to be living with Cooper, and despite whatever may be going through your head, insulting my boyfriend and two of my good friends really isn't going to be getting you anywhere in my books," he before turning around and walking away.

"I'm going to the car Coop," he said, and he nodded, before turning to Sebastian.

"Now listen here," Cooper said, looking at the teen in front of him, "I don't know what the hell is going through that head of yours right now," he said, and Sebastian looked slightly taken aback by the harshness of Cooper's voice, "But if you even ever _think_ about even attempting to touch Blaine, or Kurt, for that matter again, I will be after you. And let's not forget that due to my years of studying human anatomy at school, that I learned how to hurt them as well as heal," he said, before stepping back and turning around.

"So just keep that in mind," he said, before walking to rejoin Blaine in the car, so they could eat their ice creams.

**~O~O~O~**

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car, and Blaine looked up from his chocolate flavored one and handed Cooper his.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, stabbing his spoon into the chocolate mound sitting in the bowl on his lap, "I just hate the fact that I can't even look at him without going on the defense now," he said, and Cooper nodded sympathetically.

"It's not even that I had to get surgery because of him, I can deal with that, I've dealt with having to be put in the hospital because of other people before," he said scowling into his bowl as if it had done him a personal fault, "It's what he wanted to do to Kurt, he wanted to intentionally hurt my boyfriend. That's the thing that gets to me," he said, and Cooper spoke.

"Why do you let it get to you so much Blaine?" he asked, and at the sharp look he got, he flinched slightly, "I worded that wrong, I understand why you let it get to you," he said, taking a deep breath, "A few weeks after Alice and I started going out, she went to stop a burglary and got shot in the arm," he said, and Blaine looked at him, vaguely curious, "She was okay in the end, had to have a small surgery and undergo physical therapy, but I wanted to go rip the guy who did it limb from limb. Even though it was only her arm thank god, she could have been shot in the chest or head or in an artery and died. What I think I mean to ask is that you tell me the whole story, why Sebastian wanted to do that in the first place, why it angers you that he wanted to hurt Kurt opposed to the fact that your friends only apologized yesterday and he hasn't apologized at all," he said, and Blaine nodded.

"I met Sebastian when I went to go give the Warblers tickets to come see West Side Story," he said, "They had just finished performing Uptown Girl with Nick as lead, they pulled me in to dance with them, and when the song finished they vocally tackled me, all wanting to know if I was going to return to Dalton, how I was, how Kurt was, etcetera. He introduced himself and offered to go buy me a cup of coffee, I accepted," he swallowed slightly, and continued, "He flirted with me, I ignored it. We went out for coffee the next day, and I thought we could be friends, he flirted some more, stronger now, I told him flat out I wasn't interested and had a boyfriend," he said, stabbing at his ice cream again before continuing, "Kurt showed up and saved me from the 'Yes I do care that you're flirting with me when I'm in a relationship,' confrontation, and Sebastian asked us if we wanted to go join him on a trip to Scandals sometime," he said, and Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"The gay bar?" he asked, and Blaine nodded.

"The gay bar," he confirmed, and Cooper rolled his eyes.

"You guys went didn't you?" he asked, and Blaine nodded meekly.

"Kurt accepted," he said, and Cooper raised an eyebrow, "We had talked about trying new experiences the previous day," he said shrugging.

"So what happened at Scandals?" Cooper asked, genuinely interested, and Blaine grimaced.

"Well, um," Blaine said, flushing scarlet, and Cooper snickered.

"Let me guess, one of you got drunk and wanted to have sex and the other didn't," he said, and Blaine looked at him for a second, still bright red, and nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I do really stupid things when I'm drunk," he whispered, and Cooper burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing that things like this have happened more than once?" he asked, and Blaine nodded again.

"Before Kurt and I were going out, when he was going to Dalton, Rachel threw a party for all of the New Directions when her dads were out of town and invited Kurt, who invited me in turn," he said, and Cooper smiled, and Blaine chuckled darkly, knowing that he could trust Cooper with this information, "Well, I ended up getting drunk, and made out with Rachel during a game of spin the bottle," he said, and Cooper burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny," Blaine muttered, and Cooper just shook his head.

"It is," he said, and Blaine glared at him.

"Kurt and my first fight came out of that, when I thought that I may be bi for a week or so," he said, and Cooper smiled, "That thought ended rather quickly when Rachel kissed me when I was sober. In front of Kurt," he said, and then smiled, "We got together a few weeks later, on March 15th," he said, and Cooper smiled back.

"Yeah, we got into our first major fight as a couple after the incident at Scandals, we made up the next day though, after West Side Story," he said, smiling and flushing red. Cooper burst out into laughter, realizing just why his brother looked so embarrassed.

"You guys ended up having sex didn't you?" he asked bluntly, and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"B-but how, how did you figure that out?" he sputtered, and Cooper burst out into laughter.

"Little brother, you flushed red when you were talking about 'making up', that tends to be a tell-tale sign. And remember how I found you two the other morning when I came home. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together," he said, and Blaine looked into his bowl of melting ice cream.

"Well, we did," he said quietly, and Cooper nodded.

"How about we get back to your story though," he suggested, and Blaine nodded hastily, happy to get off of the topic of his sex life.

"It was fine for a while, Sebastian still flirted, I still made it clear that I'm in love with Kurt and that wasn't changing anytime soon. But then we did Michael week, and I accidentally let it slip that we were planning on doing Michael for Regionals when he called for a tip to get a stain out of his blazer's piping," he said, and scowled, "He took it into his hands to have the Warblers do MJ for Regionals, and decided to tell us all when he ran into a group of us at the Lima Bean one day after school. That's when I came up with my _brilliant _idea to take it to the streets," he said, and Cooper had a feeling that he knew what came next, "We did a sing off of _Bad_, and he and the Warblers thought that it would be perfectly acceptable behavior to throw a slushie in Kurt's face," he glowered, and continued to speak, "Which it definitely wasn't, even if a normal slushie, throwing one in any of the New Directions' faces is a major insult, it's what all the jocks do to us," he added, noticing Cooper's vaguely puzzled expression, "But I noticed it before Kurt did and pushed him out of the way. Turned out it had rock salt in it, and my cornea was deeply scratched," he said, and scowled again, "The fact that he had meant to intentionally hurt Kurt with that slushie is what gets to me. And the fact that he still hasn't apologized despite all of the other Warblers having done so already. And then the fact that he still has the nerve to insult my friends and Kurt and even think about flirting with me. That's what bothers me," he said, and Cooper nodded, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well how about we go home, and I can give you some pictures of my apartment, as you haven't been to my new one yet," he said, and Blaine smiled gratefully at his brother, who seemed to know that Blaine didn't want his sympathy.

"Thanks Cooper," he said, and Cooper smiled.

"What are brothers for?"

**~O~O~O~**

_**The Plane Ride to Nationals**_

"I can't believe that in a few short months, both of us will live here," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as the plane was approaching the airport. And it was true. Kurt and Rachel would each be living in a dorm at their respective colleges, Kurt having gotten into NYADA, much to Rachel's dismay as she was going to be attending Julliard, not having been accepted into NYADA herself. Finn was going to be going to Wagner College in Staten Island, where he had managed to get in with a football scholarship.

Despite the excitement of Nationals, there was still a slight bit of sadness lingering in the air. After Nationals, if they won or lost, it didn't matter, the New Directions would be practically over. Everyone but Tina, Artie, Rory, Sugar and Blaine would be graduating. Rory had to go back to Ireland unless he could somehow convince the school to let him stay for his junior year. Blaine would be moving to New York. At most there would be three members left, everyone else having left Lima to live their lives elsewhere.

As the airplane landed Blaine looked around the plane, at Kurt and Quinn on either side of him. At Finn and Rachel and Artie who were sitting at the row next to them. At Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, every single one of them, and smiled. _Yeah_, he thought, he would miss them, but at the same time, New York had been in his future dreams when he was just starting at Dalton, and it was now, even more them ever.

**~O~O~O~**

They ended up winning Nationals. The celebratory dinner they had been spectacular. Cooper and Alice coming to watch them perform was amazing. The look of utter joy on Kurt's face was the best in Blaine's opinion.

The flight home was morose. Don't get them wrong, they were all still overjoyed by the fact that _they just won Nationals, _but it was almost finals, and graduation, and they were all going their separate ways.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.

**~O~ The End ~O~ **


End file.
